My First, Last, and Only
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /The first time I ever asked a guy out anywhere was way back in high school. Senior year./ Puzzleshipping. Fluffy drabble. One shot.


I should be writing the next chapter of CoaPK...  
Or finish re-editing DLA...  
Or working on the next chapter for Kokoro...

But instead you get this. HUUUUUURRRRRRUUUUUGHMPH. *le sounds of frustration*

* * *

The first time I ever asked a guy out anywhere was way back in high school.

Senior year - the time I had finally gathered up every ounce of courage that I had to try and ask out one of my most trusted, best friends; Yami Atemu. It was hard. I don't think anyone could fully understand exactly how hard it was... or maybe they can, if they've been in a similar situation. But either way, I'd always admired him - he was smart, brave, confident, always kind to me, and he was, of course, very good looking - but I was far to shy and scared to make us anything more than what we were. Best friends.

Whenever I pictured it - me asking him out - worse case scenarios always came to mind first. Like him saying no, him being disgusted that I ever thought of him that way, and, if by some miracle he said yes, we don't work out and eventually just become strangers to each other. I couldn't bear losing him, so I thought it'd be fine with us staying as friends. But I craved more. So I decided, since it was that time of the year, I would do it. I would ask him out. It was almost time for the one thing everyone went out of their way for – spent so much time and money on and thought would be the biggest, best night of their lives.

_Prom_. The big dance.

Usually…I would've skipped it – just like I had done with homecoming and Junior Prom the year before. But I was tired of being scared. Tired of not moving anywhere while everyone else was growing up and passing me by. If anything, I had to do this one thing. Take a chance and hope for the best. For once.

The real problem with the whole I'm-going-to-ask-Yami-out-to-prom plan was that I could _never_ get the guy alone anymore, not with school and our friends and both of us working part-time. Maybe if I'd had faked an illness or something, he would have come to my house and spent the day with me – but there was no way I could pull off a lie like that. I hated lying, and there was no way I could deceive Yami. Not just because he would have seen right through my "sickness" easily, but because I just didn't want to lie to him.

So, I waited... and waited... and waited even more for my chance to come. I knew other girls would be asking very soon – if they hadn't done so already – so I was running out of time. During those times, I hated, more than anything, that he was so damn popular. I felt bad about thinking that – because I'm glad he had friends and was happy and everything – but I couldn't find the right time to be alone with him!

But finally, one morning I woke up and I gave myself a stern lecture. "This is the day," I told my reflection. "You are going to ask him. If you don't, you're getting a _buzz cut_." (Nice right? I had to literally threaten myself in order to get my rear in gear.) "After school, right before you go to your car, you are going to see him first and_ just do it_."

But, as fate would have it, I didn't even have to bring up prom at all. Yami did first.

"Yugi! There you are." He called to me that very day (ironically right after school, when I was going to go and 'coincidentally' be waiting near his car.) He caught up and fell in-step with me as we made our way through the other students cluttering the hallway. "I haven't seen you a lot the past week."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry." I managed a grin. "I've just…had a lot on my mind with school almost over and exams coming soon…"

"Please," he held up a hand and pretended to gag. "Don't remind me." I laughed at his dramatic antics as we walked outside. We were getting closer to the parking lot and my palms were sweating. Now was a good time. Right now. I told myself I would do it.

"Yami, I…well, you see…" I stopped talking and tightened my grip on my bag. Was my whole life going to be like this? "I wanted to..." I frustrated myself. "No…never mind." I hoped I looked good with a buzz cut, because I was utterly hopeless. I hated it.

"Okay, then?" Yami said, casting me an odd look as he shifted his bag on his back. We walked, not speaking, for a while more. Yami watched the few students walking in front of us and spoke first. "So…made any plans for Prom?"

"I…maybe. I mean, I'm actually going to this one, so…"

"Oh? Really?" He nodded. "Is there - did someone ask...I mean, are you going...with anyone?"

"Oh…I don't know…I was thinking maybe _you_?"

I quickly shut my mouth and stared at the ground. Oh, boy. What a real classy act, Mr. Smooth Operator. My stomach nearly fell out of my own asshole – that is how much it dropped at that moment. Fuck. I was, in all entirety, the biggest loser in school. The world. The whole universe. I had planned my grand invite to Yami to be more, well, _grand_. But then my mouth got in the way. Like always.

"I…what?" Yami stopped walking, holding onto my elbow to stop me as well. "You and me? Together?" I finally looked at him, hating how hot my face felt. He was staring right at me with those ruby eyes of his. Oh, god, he was so serious. Was that bad or good or what? "Like a _date_, Yugi?" He asked.

"Oh, man, too bad. I have to go help my grandpa in the shop today!" I suddenly blurted, my fear of his answer becoming all too real. I was a true coward when it came to him. "Busy, busy this time of year, you know. So I'll, uh, talk to you later – okay, bye!" And with that, I turned sharply on my heel and literally ran away from my best friend so I wouldn't have to hear his answer – which I thought was probably a rejection. I was in my car and out of the school zone before Yami had a chance to even blink, most likely.

Cow. Ward.

Then a week passed. And there was still no answer. Not that it was Yami's fault. I knew it was foolish - childish - of me to be avoiding him, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't face him. At least, not yet. I was mortified that I had asked him that way. I was scared of his answer. I was so stressed because all I could do was worry if we were still friends after this, but I couldn't bring myself to see him and set everything straight. I figured, if Yami really wanted to see me, he'd find me. But for all I knew, he probably _was_ trying to find me – and I kept running away.

As you all may already know, I could not run from him forever. Half of another week went by, and on one, fateful day the engine to my car blew, and Yami's front tire had gotten a hole and was completely flat when he'd gone to leave for school. Grandpa took me to school. Yami had walked. I spent that day, like the others, avoiding him again. I told myself I just needed a little more time and I could face him head on. Just another day. But little did I know that Jou had promised both Yami _and_ I a ride home. Jou was also paying back Anzu an IOU that day – driving her to her dance class after school. So it was a full car. Jou and I in the front, Anzu behind me - in the back with Yami. How awkward was that, you ask?

Very, _very_ awkward. Oh, _so_ awkward. If uncomfortable and exhausing had a baby, the awkwardness in that car that day would be the baby. I tried to squish myself into the leather seat – which you should know does not work. At all. Just made me look even shorter than I already was. Anzu was gushing about prom and I half listened as she explained her perfect dress that she'd gotten on sale and her plans for her nails. Then, the dreaded topic came up. Like it was bound to eventually.

"So, Yugi, going with anyone?" Anzu asked, leaning forward, her blue eyes doing a quick look to Yami, then back at me.

I looked away from her raised eyebrow.  
"I…don't know."

She gave me a stern look.  
"Oh, no, Yugi. Did you even ask? Don't tell me you backed out."

"No, I…kind of asked."

"And?"

"I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"It means…I don't know." I bit my bottom lip. "I don't have an answer yet."

"Because you ran away and started avoiding me." Came another voice from the back, sounding a bit annoyed. "Do you know how utterly _exhausting_ it is to track you down when you try your damndest not to be found?"

"I'm sorry." I muttered pathetically – because I really was. Pathetic, I mean. There was a long moment of silence that hung in the air like a bad smell. Jou was so focused on the road that I though his eyes would pop from their sockets. Anzu had hid herself behind her phone, texting. At least they knew when to shut up and back off, but I actually wished they would talk and change the subject because sitting here was...unbearable. Suddenly, Yami leaned forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"_Yes_."

I sat straight up and spun around in my seat to see him. "Yes?!" I asked, excited – I'm sure I looked extremely surprised, too, because Yami smirked.

"Yes." He replied, taking my hand. Regarding me seriously, he then asked, "This is not just as friends, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. "I mean, right. Correct."

"Good," He said, giving my hand a squeeze. "However, I have some bad news."

"What?" I asked, smile fading.

"Prom is too far away." He stated simply. "So do you want to go get dinner with me tomorrow?"

Even the speed of light wasn't as fast as my "YES!" Yami laughed, and I grinned. I felt like screaming. But in a good way. A good scream. (Does that even make sense?) Anzu was grinning and gave me a thumbs up sign, and Jou held out his hand for me to high five. For the first time, I felt like a true winner. On top of the world completely. When we dropped Anzu off, I climbed into the back seat to be with Yami. We held hands the whole car ride back.

Now, so many years later, I still look back to those days fondly. If I hadn't asked – well blurted out – for him to go to prom with me, my life would not be what it is today. I wouldn't be more confident or married to my best friend. Yami was my first, my last, and my only.

* * *

Hurray for silly, pointless AU drabble, right? :)  
Please review?


End file.
